MIRIAM (VOCALOID1)
This article is about the first VOCALOID software known as a voicebank. If you are looking for the VOCALOID character then click here. History In July 2004, Zero-G went through with a limited release for MIRIAM, making her the third VOCALOID to be put up for purchase. MIRIAM's programming surpassed her previous VOCALOID counterparts, Lola and Leon. Miriam Stockley herself offered to allow her voice to be added into the software engine, providing the front-page quote that you cannot fight progress.New York Times - Could I Get That Song in Elvis, Please? Improved functionality was implemented in the software, which lessened the time for a VOCALOID user to produce more realistic sound. In addition, Yamaha mentioned on their website that MIRIAM's synthesis quality was much higher than previously.Vocaloid.com/en - VOCALOID MIRIAM has been released by Zero-G Limited !!ZEROGcs - Vocaloid MIRIAM To Leon and Lola not receiving much interest in sales from America, MIRIAM was only sold originally in Europe. While it is unclear when MIRIAM exactly began development, and for that matter much of the details of her development are unclear entirely, she is the only released V1 vocal from the post "Project Daisy" era. This is confirmed as it is known that LEON, LOLA, HANAKO and TARO were the only vocals under development for "Daisy". MIRAIM, along with JODIE and RONIE were the only post-"Daisy" vocals in development that were due to be released for VOCALOID - though JODIE and RONIE were released as "Sweet ANN" and "BIG AL" for VOCALOID2. Re-Sale In 2008, LEON, LOLA and MIRIAM were put back on sale for the first time in several years, this was thanks to the interest in Vocaloid. Final Retirement In mid December 2013, Zero-G's regular newsletter reported that on the 31st of December 2013 LEON, LOLA and MIRIAM would receive permanent retirement and would be removed from sale; they were all officially retired on the 1st of January 2014.link Zero-G have since responded explaining that due to finical reasons, it is not feasible to update any of the 3 VOCALOID vocals and it is unlikely they will ever be updated. Post Retirement DL sales On 26 December 2014 in response to a fan e-mail, Zero-G confirmed that they will still offer Leon, Lola and Miriam in download format only. However, they cannot provide software support at this stage and users wishing to purchase the software must understand they cannot seek technical support from Zero-G. For more information on to purchase these vocals see Vocaloid Otaku forums As of September 2015, Zero-G permanently discontinued sales of LEON, LOLA, and MIRIAM and it was no longer possible to purchase them using this method.link Provider Feedback In March 2015, Miriam Stockley tweeted that she was interested in updating MIRIAM to the VOCALOID4 software due to how far the software had come since VOCALOID.Miriam Stockley's response to an update However, Zero-G expressed no wish to follow up on the idea. End of Serial Codes In November 2015, it was confirmed by Zero-G via a fan response that all serial codes for Miriam have been used up. This means Miriam can no longer be purchased at all.link Product Information Demonstrations System Requirements ;Minimum Requirements * Windows XP or Windows 2000 (PLEASE NOTE THAT THE VOCALOID VERSION 1 PRODUCTS LEON, LOLA AND MIRIAM ARE NOT FULLY COMPATIBLE* WITH WINDOWS 7 OR LATER) * Pentium III, 1 GHz or faster * 512MB of RAM or more * 32 bit required (does not work on 64 bit systems) * Approx 700 Mb Hard disk space or more * SVGA Display (1024x768) * Sound Card with Microsoft DirectSound Compatible driver * LAN/network card must be installed, or a USB network card must be connected to the USB port. ;Recommended Requirements * Windows XP (PLEASE NOTE THAT THE VOCALOID VERSION 1 PRODUCTS LEON, LOLA AND MIRIAM ARE NOT FULLY COMPATIBLE* WITH WINDOWS 7 OR LATER) * Pentium 4, 1.7 GHz or faster * 32 bit * 1 GB of RAM or more Voicebanks Interface Like all VOCALOID vocals, MIRIAM has her own version of the VOCALOID interface. References Navigation Category:MIRIAM Category:Voicebanks Category:English voicebank Category:VOCALOID1 voicebank Category:Retired voicebank Category:Voicebanks with trial versions